


A strange phonecall

by schrijverr



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Batfamiy, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne, batfam, caring batboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: When Batman doesn't show up for a meeting they call the Wayne residence, someone else picks up. (hint: it's the Batboys)





	A strange phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr (@schrijverr) as well!

The phone rang in the, for once, quiet halls of the Wayne Manor. In the living area four heads perked up as four dark-haired boys jumped up to reach the phone first. After a bit of hustle and a small fight Dick was first. He picked up and said: “This is the Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson-Wayne speaking.”

On the other side someone was caught of guard. Then the voice of Superman was heard. He said: “Hi, with Clark Kent. Is Bruce nearby? He didn’t show up to this weeks meeting.”  
The boys shared a look. The League, who had the conversation on speaker, heard a hushed conversation. “Give the phone here, Dick. I’ll bring it to father.”  
“Don’t give it to the demon spawn, Dick!”  
“Shut up, Todd. No one cares about your opinion.”  
“Take that back!” and some muffled screaming.

Then a softer voice: “I mean, if he’s still sleeping I say we should let him.”  
A hum from the first speaker. Then the sounds of a fight. “Don’t touch me small child.”  
“Then let me take the phone to father!”  
“But what if he’s still sleeping, little D?”  
“Then we’ll wake him.”  
“But he needs his rest, Damian.”  
“Yeah, listen to Tim, little shit.”  
“I am not a little shit, I am a feared fighter, you fucking zombie.”  
“Don’t say-”  
“Jokes on you, I like that nickname!”

“Everyone stop. Lets just think rationally about this. Would B want us to wake him up for a Justice League meeting?”  
A silence. “Yes, but does Bruce think about his health?”  
A beat and then: “No.”  
After a few more seconds of silence they heard a soft: “Oh shit, there he comes.”  
Then they heard a tired and older voice say: “What are you boys doing?”  
“Uh, nothing.”  
The older voice, which they identified as Bruce, sighed and said: “Dick, I know you too long. What are you hiding?”  
The youngest voice yelled: “The phone!”  
“Damian!” was chorused.   
“What? They want to speak to him and he’s already awake. What’s the problem here?”

Then someone said: “The problem, Damain, is that now he will certainly go. If you hadn’t said that, we could’ve maybe convinced him to sleep some more.”  
“Wait? What’s the time?” Bruce said.  
“It’s ten PM, B.”  
“Then I’m late. Why didn’t Alfred wake me?”  
An awkward silence and then some mumbling. “Clearly, please.”  
“We convinced him not to.” a young, but tired voice said.  
“Why would you do that? It’s important to partake in these meetings, missing one could lead to failure on the next mission. I trained you better than this.”  
“Yeah, you did, but you’re also shit at taking care of yourself.”  
“Jason!”  
“What? It’s true. You agreed with me when he couldn’t hear you.”

“Boys, I can take care of myself. You should not worry about me. It’s my job to worry about you all.”  
“Yeah, we know, B, but if we had a sprained ankle and a heavy concussion, we wouldn’t get to go to the meeting or wear a cowl or get up out of bed. Same rules for you.”  
“Dick,-”  
“No, I’m serious, B. We know you’re stubborn, so we’ll allow you to go, but no cowl or mask and crutches.”  
“Yeah, what the dildo is saying. You may be strong, old man, but right now we can easily take you.”  
“You kids drive a hard bargain, but deal.” There were some cheers. “Now, hand me the phone.”  
Then Bruces voice was clearer and he said: “You probably heard all of that, so I’ll be there soon.”  
Then there was a beep.

Bruce came into he meeting ten minutes later. On his face he had a gigantic bruise, he wore normal clothes and walked with crutches. Had it been any other situation some might have laughed at him for letting his kids boss him around, but not now. They all knew that if those kids hadn’t intervened Batman would’ve showed up early with his cowl covering the bruise and pretending he didn’t have a sprained ankle. 

He would’ve sat there in pain, because that’s what he did. He was a normal human between super ones. He would never allow himself to be weak even if it hurt him. He didn’t realize that for the League he didn’t have to be strong, same went for his kids. People got hurt, but he was still the strongest and most capable man they knew.  
Bruce walked to his seat and sat down. The meeting went on like nothing strange had happened and it was never discussed again.


End file.
